


Alone

by BurstEdge



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Dream Sex, F/M, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Yu and Nanako do when Dojima is out of the house? Well, guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

"Alright, I'm off. Keep out of trouble."

"We will, Dojima-san."

The moment the door was closed, Yu let out a sigh of relief. Ironic that Dojima said to keep out of trouble, because if he found out what he was doing, he would be in major trouble.

"Ahh..."

And what he was doing was recieving a blowjob from his younger cousin and surrogate sister, Nanako.

"That's good, Nanako," he groaned, putting his hand on the top of her head. Nanako took his cock out of her mouth and started to jack him off with her small hands.

"How is it, big bro?" she asked. Yu smiled at her.

"Wonderful. Keep going."

Nanako put his length back in her mouth and sucked harder. Yu put both of his hands on the side of her head and thrusted into her throat. Nanako was surprised by the sudden action, but continued to suck Yu off. 

"Nanako, I'm-"

Yu never got to finish his sentence as he released bucketloads of cum down the younger girl's throat. He let go of her head and pulled out of her mouth, allowing her to regain her breath.

"Big Bro, I want more," she pleaded, turning around and bending over, exposing her cute little butt to him. Yu felt his dick harden from the sight. Almost immediately, he lined up his cock with Nanako's little asshole. Slowly, he inserted himself into her, bringing out a pained moan from the smaller girl.

"I'm going to start moving now, okay Nanako?" She nodded, giving Yu the signal. He started to thrust into her butt, making her moan louder than before.

"BIIIIIIIIIG BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she screamed.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't last long because the tightness of Nanako's butt proved to overwhelming for Yu as he felt his climax approach.

"Nanako... Nanako... Nanako..."

* * *

"NANAKO!"

Yu rose out of bed abruptly, bewildered by the dream he just had.

"What was that?" he asked himself, breathing heavily. "And why would I do that to Nanako?" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me, alright? I don't know that what came over me that time.


End file.
